


It's all inside your head!

by F9v5



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Statue Bill Cipher
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F9v5/pseuds/F9v5
Summary: Si chiede se non sia tutto un suo piano per fargli perdere completamente il senno, impossessarsi della sua mente e cominciare una sorta di efferata vendetta.





	It's all inside your head!

Forse è pazzo, anzi, è sicuramente pazzo.

Lui non c’è più, è solo un lontano, brutto ricordo.

Eppure è lì di nuovo, tra le fronde, all’ombra degli alberi, tra gnomi, uominitauro e altre creature assurde, fissando una roccia.

Si chiede se non sia tutto un suo piano per fargli perdere completamente il senno, impossessarsi della sua mente e cominciare una sorta di efferata vendetta.

Rimane seduto per ore, in attesa, nemmeno lui sa di cosa, si aspetta tutto e niente.

La mano di pietra è alzata, in attesa di un accordo.

Stringendola sarebbe successo qualcosa?

Dipper sospira, decide di andarsene.

Ma ha sempre il sentore che quell’occhio lo stia fissando.


End file.
